


El otro lado de la moneda

by LanAnn



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, M/M, My own Persona Q but without fighting, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 4 Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanAnn/pseuds/LanAnn
Summary: Por un misterioso motivo, S.E.E.S se perdió dentro de un laberinto lleno de niebla.Cuando Yuu y su equipo los salvan después de una disputa, se han propuesto ayudarlos a volver a su hogar donde pertenecen.No obstante, regresar los resultó más complicado de lo que creyeron. Ahora mientras investigan el origen de esa extraña situación; S.E.E.S a comenzado a vivir en Inaba conociendo el lado rural de lo que conocen.Yuu desea ayudar a ese equipo perdido, pero mientras más conoce al líder de cabello azul, no sólo se siente libre para expresar el peso de la responsabilidad de ser líder, sino que una fuerte atracción por éste sarcástico pero amable chico con su mismo poder.
Relationships: Arisato Minato & Narukami Yu, Arisato Minato/Narukami Yu, Arisato Minato/Seta Souji, Narukami Yu & Yuuki Makoto, Narukami Yu/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Conflicto y Rescate

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola~   
> Mi primer fanfic en Ao3, tengame paciencia por favor :D
> 
> Umm, primero necesito decir en qué contexto está la historia.
> 
> Como alguien que ya se jugó los juegos y visto las películas y series, he decidido quitar y poner algunas cosas.
> 
> Primero, no existe Marie. No es nada contra ella, me gusta su personaje, pero no aportaría nada a mi fic, así que no estará.
> 
> Las personalidades de los protagonistas me basé en lo que se trabajó en las películas de P3 y la serie de P4 (la animación Golden no, Yuu es un literal Chad desde que empieza la serie xD), ya que aún cuando tienen respuestas distintas en los juegos, me encantó su evolución en la versión animada :D 
> 
> También usaré los nombres de los anime "Makoto Yuuki" y "Yuu Narukami"  
> (No me gusta el nombre de Souji Seta del manga srry ;-; )
> 
> Están todos los miembros de S.E.E.S vivos, aún no pasan tragedias así que no se sorprendan de ver a Shinjiro ; w ;
> 
> E igual con el Equipo de Investigación, están todos completos, así que la historia empieza a partir de donde Naoto apenas es un miembro oficial del equipo.
> 
> Y bueno, para terminar, estoy mezclando cosas del juego con las series. Por ejemplo, en las películas de P3, Makoto es muy antisocial para hacer sus Social Links, pero por el bien de la trama, tiene Personas trabajadas con esas Arcanas v:   
> Y obviamente en el juego si quieres poder más rápido, ponte a socializar ~
> 
> Así que, aquí estoy mezclando la personalidad de la película con trabajo hecho en el juego, para que tampoco se saquen de onda con cosas que se comenten entre personajes ^^ 
> 
> (Me atreveré a decir que un poquito de la personalidad del Makoto/Minato del manga también, es divertido ahí xD)
> 
> Y ya acabé, perdonen la larga lista pero así no hay confusiones locas :>   
> (Aunque en futuros capítulos encontrarán otras notas chiquitas jaja) 
> 
> En fin, disfruten mi versión de Persona Q sin peleas y shippeos :'D.

— Entiendo que debo aprender a fortalecer mi Persona, siendo la última que se ha unido al equipo, debo conocer el ritmo de todos con el fin de proveer soporte y fuerza, pero… — Su voz se quebró — ¿tiene que ser aquí?

La digna justificación que Naoto estaba armando con mucho valor se desmoronó cuando miró la entrada del búnker, deseaba quitarse los anteojos con tal que la densa neblina le tapara la vista.

— Vamos Naoto, ya hemos visto todo de ti, estamos en confianza — Tratando de animarla, Chie le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, reconociendo en silencio que tenía razón la detective por sentir vergüenza de entrar al hogar de su antigua Shadow — ¡Vamos, ustedes también ayuden!

— Ti-tiene razón — Se acercó del otro lado Yukiko — Todos nosotros hemos pasado por lo mismo, además con tu Shadow desaparecida, no hay nada más que revelar.

— Lo siento Naoto, pero este lugar cumple con el nivel para entrenar nuestras Personas y la tuya — Sin más rodeos, Yosuke se puso frente a ella. — Tú misma lo has dicho, el asesino sigue afuera, y seguro estamos acercándonos más y más. Si queremos estar listos para su siguiente movimiento, debemos estar listos.

— Wow Yosuke, nunca te había visto decir lo correcto — Casi sorprendida, Chie no dudó en decir lo que piensa.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! Tú sólo piensas en comer carne y nadie te dice nada.

— Pfft… 

— Yukiko, no es el momento de reírte

— Lo siento, es que... jajaja, es que Yosuke tiene razón que tú sólo… jajajaja.

Nadie sabía cómo calmar los repentinos ataques de risa de Yukiko, pero inesperadamente, Naoto parecía menos tensa al volver a mirar la entrada del búnker.

— Sí, tienen razón, esto no es nada a comparación de lo que aún debemos enfrentar — Ajustó sus anteojos azules para después mirar quienes la acompañaron — Ustedes pasaron lo mismo, no debería sentirme excluida.

Los pasitos chillones de Teddie se escucharon acercándose detrás de ella.

— ¡Eso es Nao-chan! Además, creo que tu Shadow era bastante normal a comparación del de Kanji y Rise — Todos brincaron en sus propios lugares con el recuerdo de Teddie — Así que puedes sentirte tranquila.

— ¡¡Teddie!! 

— ¡No puedes decir eso!

— Honestamente no quería recordar el de Kanji… — Mientras que Yukiko y Chie amenazaban con hacerle daño a Teddie, Yosuke tembló de escalofrío tras volver a recordar esos baños de vapor — … ¿Mm? Qué raro…

Naoto que resistió la tentación de preguntar por aquellas Shadows mencionadas, se dirigió a Yosuke — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Cómo es que ni Rise o Kanji han venido a reclamar sobre esto? 

Yukiko y Chie estaban por golpear a Teddie hasta que lo escucharon y se detuvieron por la misma cuestión.

— Oh, es verdad… esos dos estarían gritando que no se mencionara lo que pasó con sus Shadows.

— ¿En dónde están?

— Sobre todo que Kanji no esté aquí para animar a Naoto es extraño — Yosuke caminó un poco alrededor sin ver a nadie más.

— Kanji, Rise… ¿y senpai? — Ahora que reaccionaba, el líder no estaba.

— ¡¿Yuu también?!

— ¡No dije nada porque puede llegar a ser tan callado, pero no puedo creer que no noté cuando no estaba! — Chie se asomó por inercia a la entrada del búnker esperando ver algún rastro o huellas de haber entrado.

Teddie olfateó con preocupación pero en poco tiempo y sin problemas regresó con una sonrisa — No teman, los 3 siguen en la entrada

— ¿Están afuera? ¿En Junes? 

— No, en el ¿"escalofriante estudio de T.V"… que ustedes mencionan ? — Teddie trató de describirlo según su primer encuentro con Yosuke, Yuu y Chie.

— Será mejor volver con ellos

A la señal de Yosuke, los 5 regresaron a la entrada dicha y ciertamente, al acercarse podían ver 3 figuras de pie… no, 4… ¿5?

Habían otras dos personas con uniforme escolar, pero era distinto al de la preparatoria Yasogami que asistían.

Una pelirroja de largo cabello y otro chico con cabello blanco y suéter rojo sin mangas estaban a la defensiva contra su líder, Yuu, y justo detrás de él estaban Rise y Kanji.

— ¡No se acerquen! ¡Tiren esas armas!

— Les estamos diciendo que no son armas…

Kanji y el chico de suéter rojo estaban casi de frente a no ser que Yuu estaba haciendo de muro que los separaba, aunque más que nada a Kanji.

— Mitsuru, no van a hacernos caso, debemos irnos a buscar el resto

— No creo que nos dejen ir así de fácil…

Susurraron los dos desconocidos hasta que su atención se desvió al grupo de Yosuke que se aproximó al líder.

— ¿Qu-qué diablos está pasando aquí?

— Yosuke… justo a tiempo… — Suspiró de cansancio el líder quien se interponía entre Kanji y el otro joven de pelo blanco.

— Senpai ¿de dónde salieron esas personas? — Se acercó un poco Naoto a la defensiva de sus amigos, tratando de averiguar algo de ellos.

— Ahh, primero, debemos calmar a Rise y a Kanji, no podemos dialogar así.

Y justo como dijo, esos dos estaban bastante alterados, ninguno les quitaba el ojo de encima a los desconocidos.

— De-definitivamente no son Shadows, pero son igual de peligrosos — Exclamó Rise parada justo detrás de Yuu como su caballero de armadura y sin intenciones de separarse — Si los dejamos solos seguro nos harán daño o peor

— Calma Rise-chan — Entró Chie un tanto nerviosa, pero tratando de asistir a lo que Yuu pedía — Se ven de nuestra edad, no creo que nos hagan daño.

— Es por que no lo has visto, Chie-senpai — Gruño Kanji entrecerrando sus ojos en alta sospecha — Esos dos tienen pistolas ¡No quiero lidiar con más asesinos además del maldito que nos metió a todos en la televisión!

— ¡¿Pistolas?! — Tras haberlo escuchado, Yukiko no pudo evitar usar a Teddie como escudo.

— ¡Yu-Yu-Yukiko-san! ¡No creí que nuestro acercamiento se daría en estas circunstancias!

— ¿Es enserio, Teddie? ¿Ahora de todos los momentos? — Yosuke suspiró en frustración aún sabiendo que no le afectaría al oso.

Era un caos, los desconocidos parecían no creer en la situación en la que se habían metido y tras un par de encuentro de miradas entre ellos, alzaron sus manos y soltaron aquellas pistolas, dejando oír un ruido un poco escandaloso, haciendo que todos giraran su atención a ellos.

— No tenemos tiempo para esto — El peliblanco gruñó de frustración, retrocediendo un poco sus pasos junto a la pelirroja.

— No hemos venido a hacerles daño, de hecho, por lo visto ustedes tienen más conocimiento que nosotros sobre este espacio donde ahora nos encontramos.

Tras las últimas palabras de la pelirroja, todos se quedaron callados.

Su silencio sólo les confirmó ese hecho, pero no estaban seguros qué tanto podían decir, o confiar.

Naoto, dio un par de pasos al frente y tomó una de esas pistolas que habían soltado, la inspeccionó por unos segundos y se giró al líder.

— Ya me preguntaba porqué el sonido al caer no fue tan pesado como el de un arma normal, no son reales.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿de verdad? — Kanji abandonó su posición defensiva por la sorpresa. Gracias a la afirmación de la detective, tuvo la confianza de tomar la otra pistola — ¿Y por qué diablos están cargando con esto si son falsas? ¡¿Querían hacerle una maldita broma a alguien, eh?!

— Sí han confirmado que no son dañinas, ya pueden devolverlas — Demandó la pelirroja.

— No, no, aún no — Se acercó con más confianza Yosuke — No hasta que nos digan para qué las traían y porqué están aquí.

— Aggg… Mitsuru, no tenemos tiempo para esto, ellos pueden estar en peligro y nosotros en un maldito interrogatorio.

— … 

Yuu quién miraba en silencio, se acercó con tal de quedar en medio de ambos bandos — Ustedes son… de la Academia Gekkoukan ¿no es así? No han venido solos por lo que escucho

— Oui — Afirmó la pelirroja en francés.

Con eso en mente, Yuu volteó a ver a cada uno de sus amigos — Propongo que los ayudemos a encontrar a sus colegas, cuando estén reunidos, podemos confirmar sus identidades y razón de estar aquí

— ¡Senpai! ¿Qué pasa si cuando estén todos reunidos nos atacan a la vez?

— Aahh… Está bien Rise — Inesperadamente, fue Kanji quién la calmó — Con éstas pistolas falsas y nosotros a cargo, si intentan hacer algo más entonces seremos nosotros quiénes les daremos una buena paliza.

— Tonto Kanji, no puedes golpear a una mujer — Refutó de vuelta.

Aunque no esperaban ser tan violentos como Kanji mencionaba, tenían su carta bajo el manga que era el poder de sus Personas, así que de cierta forma se sintieron seguros.

— En este mundo hay Shadows en todas partes, si sus amigos están aquí también, estarán en peligro — Notando que ya habían hecho equipo, Teddie se aseguró de recordarles a todos el peligro de estar ahí.

— ¿Shadows aquí…? — El peliblanco abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa, dirigiéndose a Naoto y Kanji — En ese caso deben devolvernos eso.

Refiriéndose a aquellas pistolas, aún si se veía serio, Kanji soltó una pequeña carcajada — Esto no les ayudará en nada ¿no dijeron que eran falsos? No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerlos.

— No, no nos referimos a…

— Está bien Akihiko — Lo calló la pelirroja — De acuerdo, pero necesitamos movernos, si ustedes conocen éste lugar, podrían guiarnos 

La pelirroja parecía no querer desperdiciar más tiempo, de esa forma, Yuu asintió a su acuerdo y se giró a la idol — Rise, debemos ubicarlos.

— Está bien, pero necesito una pista para saber sobre ellos, ya saben lo de siempre.

Todos se giraron a los desconocidos quienes no entendían a qué se refería. 

— Ahem ¿cómo me refiero a ustedes? — La voz calmada de Naoto se acercó.

— Akihiko está bien, ella es Mitsuru.

— Akihiko y Mitsuru, esto es necesario para que Rise pueda encontrarlos — Naoto indaga — Si son muchos, en las mejores de las suertes, no estarán todos esparcidos y quizás estén agrupados. Así que denos alguna descripción que nos diga sobre la forma de ser de al menos uno de ellos para empezar.

Ambos se miraron pensativos. Mitsuru parecía tener una idea pero no muy segura — Reunirnos con el líder sería lo mejor, pero honestamente es un poco difícil describir su persona.

Yuu pestañeó un par de veces en reacción a la palabra "líder" de la chica, pero no podía distraerse con eso ahora — ¿Alguien más?

— Junpei — Como si un foco que se acabara de prender sobre Akihiko, se giró a Rise — Es un chico de segundo año, un poco escandaloso y no le gusta mucho que le digan qué hacer, ahh… creo que siente algo de envidia por nuestro líder, pero es un buen chico, enérgico por divertirse pero flojo en la escuela.

— Huh, me recuerda un poco a Yosuke — Se rió entre dientes Chie.

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo no soy envidioso, soy el compañero fiel de nuestro líder ¿no es así? — Alzando un vulgar hacia arriba, Yuu asintió con firmeza y en silencio.

— ¿Pero no eres tú quién ha organizado casi todos los eventos en los que nos reunimos? Ah ¿Y es un desastre en cada examen? 

— Como si tu fueras mejor que yo en las calificaciones.

— Lo encontré — Antes que la discusión continuara, Rise declaró en voz alta con la visión de su Persona Himiko sobre ella — No está muy lejos, también pude sentir a algunas otras personas aunque no estoy segura si están con él.

— Muy bien Rise, guíanos por favor.

Rise orgullosa del cumplido de su senpai hizo desaparecer a Himiko y caminó al frente como guía.

Todos se encaminaron en grupo con un paso tranquilo, Mitsuru y Akihiko terminaron en medio de ellos como una forma de retenerlos y vigilar sus movimientos, pero no parecían tener mucha resistencia.

— Bien es aquí.

Era una escuela. Una enorme y elegante escuela que ya habían visto antes.

— ¿La escuela Gekkoukan? — Yukiko miró los altos edificios con el hermoso jardín de sakuras que conducían a su entrada.

— Ciertamente, se parece — Con ojos entrecerrados, gracias a la neblina no era posible que pudieran identificarla de inmediato, pero seguro que Mitsuru la reconocía.

— ¿Qué diablos? ¿Ahora qué otra cosa le pasó a la escuela? — Se quejó Akihiko quién también luchaba por mirar con toda la pesada niebla.

Aunque Yuu deseaba que pudieran ver a través de la neblina como ellos, no podía pedirle a Teddie que haga ahora anteojos para los desconocidos, hasta que no sea clara la razón de la aparición y razones de estas personas. 

Lo último que deseaba era poner en peligro a sus amigos si no actuaba con cuidado.

— Entonces entremos, hagamos lo de siempre, Rise, te encargo el apoyo con Himiko — Por órdenes, la idol asintió con confianza en sus habilidades — Naoto, Kanji, ustedes tienen sus armas ¿puedo pedirles que se queden aquí con ellos?

— No — Dijo Mitsuru — Uno de ustedes deberían llevar uno de esos — Con la mirada señaló las pistolas — La reconocerán, si les muestran la mía, entonces puede que se facilite su confianza.

Tomando una de esas pistolas falsas, Yuu asintió — De acuerdo... Naoto, Kanji

— Resguardaremos aquí.

— Tengan cuidado.

— Seremos muchos si vamos todos, pero si son varias personas quienes rescatar, es mejor que hoy sea la excepción.

  
  


Siendo las últimas órdenes de Yuu antes de volver a confirmar sus posiciones, se giró a la entrada de la escuela y gritó — ¡Vamos!

Tal y como recordaban en el viaje escolar, su pequeño recorrido por la escuela era tal y como en el que ahora se encontraban.

Yuu estaba listo para encontrarse con cualquier Shadow que atraviese, pero entre más avanzaban, estas no aparecían.

— Senpai… — La voz de Rise se escuchaba en la mente de todos — No me agrada que no hayan Shadows cerca…

— A mi tampoco — Chie tembló ligeramente para abrazarse a sí misma por el escalofrío.

— Oh, Chie, es como una escuela abandonada ¿verdad? ¡O mejor dicho, una escuela fantasma!

— ¡Aak! ¡Yukiko! ¡¿De verdad elegiste ahora para decir eso?!

— Jajaja, estoy seguro que no lo hizo con mala intención — Se burló Yosuke detrás de ellas — Cálmate Chie, si algo aparece serán Shadows… pero en esta situación, donde una escuela como esta con chicos desaparecidos… ¡Puede que sus almas…!

— ¡AAAHHH! ¡¡YOSUKE!! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, CIERRA LA BOCA!

— De cualquier forma, es preocupante que no nos topemos con Shadows — Yuu detuvo su paso con el pensamiento en voz alta, esperaba no escuchar cadenas arrastrándose en cualquier momento, así que buscó las escaleras con la mirada.

_ ¡Woof! ¡Woof! _

Si no estaban imaginando cosas a causa del miedo, eso seguro que fue un perro.

— ¿To-Todos los escucharon? — Con Chie al borde de las lágrimas se acercó inconscientemente hacia la dirección del sonido.

— Eso fue un perro ¿verdad? — Yukiko confirmó lo que todos pensaban y con un intercambio de miradas, corrieron hasta el otro extremo del primer piso de la escuela.

Terminaron en un jardín con un camino como techo mediano, sólido y recto que conducía al siguiente edificio.

— ¡Por ahí! — Gritó Teddie.

Cautelosos y lentos sus pasos, en seguida encontraron a un chico con una gorra sentado en el suelo, un perro blanco y una chica con suéter rosa.

— Estoy exhausto… ¿Dónde diablos está la salida? — El chico con gorra se quejó con una respiración agitada y cansada.

— No seas debilucho, aún debemos encontrar… a los demás…

— Dices debilucho, Yuka-tan, pero apenas puedes respirar… — Aún en el mismo estado, el chico con gorra aprovechó para burlarse — Pero enserio, creo que ya pasamos por aquí antes... Esta niebla apenas me deja ver el pelaje de Koromaru.

Yuu y su equipo no tenían duda que eran los colegas de Mitsuru y Akihiko. Seguro que aún no los veían por la densa niebla y seguro que estando tan cansados que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de todos.

— Deberíamos sólo… ¿hablarles?

— ¿Eso no los pondrá nerviosos?

— Pues…

_ ¡¡Woof, woof!! Grrrr… _

— Oh, diablos… — Los 5 entraron en pánico de ser descubiertos por el perro que los había olfateado.

— ¿Koro-chan? — La chica de rosa se agachó a la altura del perro que gruñía en una dirección — ¿Más Shadows?

— Aún no recupero el aliento, ¡hay que escondernos!

El chico de gorra se levantó rápidamente buscando con la mirada a ver si su intuición lo guiaba a un lugar mejor.

— ¡A-Alto! ¡No somos Shadows! 

— ¡Venimos a ayudarlos!

Chie y Yukiko salieron de su escondite tras la pared y corrieron frente a los otros dos y en perro.

Yuu, a quién le pareció que algo de su conversación era un poco extraño, le pidió a Yosuke y Teddie que también se acercaran pero detrás de ellos aprovechando que no los veían por la niebla.

— ¡Ah! ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? — La chica de rosa se puso a la defensiva pese a su perfil exhausto.

— Conocemos a sus amigos, Mitsuru y Akihiko, ellos están afuera esperándolos — Yosuke hizo saber su presencia detrás de ellos con las manos en alto junto a Yuu y Teddie.

— Whoa ¿conocen nuestros senpai? ¡Genial, ayúdanos!

— Agg, Junpei ¿cómo les crees tan fácil? — Aunque no quería moverse de su posición, la chica de rosa se aseguró de dedicarle una mirada desaprobatoria al su colega.

— De verdad los hemos visto — Intentó razonar Yukiko.

— Ahem… una esa una hermosa y fina dama, de uniforme blanco y una elegante falda negra, de cabello rojo como la pasión y mirada de una reina con poder, y el otro… es un caballero...de cabello blanco 

— Wow Teddie, realmente sólo te fijaste en Mitsuru ¿verdad? — Con la misma mirada de decepción, Chie aguantó las ganas de golpear al oso.

— ¿Qué tal Yuka-tan? ¿Aún tienes dudas?

— Tengo más dudas de ti y tu actitud tan relajada

Yuu se dio cuenta que no era fácil de hacerla sentirse segura, por lo que sacó la pistola que había tomado — Hay otros de los nuestros que los acompañan y los cuidan, deberían ir con ellos y hacerles saber que están bien.

Con ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa, la chica de rosa sintió que no tenía mucho con qué refutar, quizás el cansancio no le dejaba pelear tanto como quisiera y suspiró en derrota. — Está bien… ¿ustedes saben cómo salir verdad? Si están ayudándonos a todos, deben saber que en total somos 10

El líder asintió con firmeza — Entonces faltan otros 5 — Estando seguro, se dirigió a Yosuke y Teddie — ¿Pueden ayudarlos a salir? 

— ¿Eh? ¿estás seguro? Tendrás sólo 2 personas que te acompañen.

— Estar bien, si hay peligro sólo regresaremos.

— ¡¡Tenga cuidado Sensei!! 

El perro blanco olfateó a cada uno de ellos y su actitud agresiva se calmó, lamiendo la mano colgada de Yuu quién sintió que le daba algún mensaje de ánimo.

— Seguro le gusto a los animales

Esperaron a que Yosuke y Teddie guiaran a ellos dos y se comunicaron con Rise.

— ¿Qué sucede senpai?

— ¿Detectas algo más en este piso?

— Sólo a ustedes y a los chicos que acaban de encontrar, pronto los recibiremos aquí.

Yukiko miró su alrededor con más seguridad — ¡Entonces busquemos en el siguiente piso! Viendo lo cansados que estaban ellos seguro que también están pasándola mal el resto.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu Yukiko! — Ambas amigas se animaron entre sí, para marcar el ritmo en busca de las escaleras. Yuu reconfortado de la actitud de ambas, las siguió sin más.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlas siendo que estaban bastante cerca del patio de donde se encontraban. Estando de acuerdo, los 3 subieron al segundo piso que estaba de no ser porque eran distintos salones, estaba igual de desierto.

— ¿Otra vez sin Shadows?

— Revisen los salones, tal vez estén escondidos en uno de ellos.

Los 3 abrieron y cerraron puertas una y otra vez, encontrando pupitres, lo que parecían clubs de arte, fotografía, cocina, tejido, etc. Pero sin ninguna persona o Shadow.

— ¿Me pregunto si esta escuela nos considera amenazas? — Sin encontrar nada en el camino, Yukiko se reunió de vuelta. — Quiero decir, lugares como el calabozo gamer o el búnker; nos atacaban las Shadows porque la persona que creó el lugar no quería que nos acerquemos ¿no es así?

— Bueno, en algunas ocaciones sólo jugaban y se burlaban de nosotros — Recalcó Chie recordando la Shadow de Rise y Kanji.

— Eso no lo sabemos, pero como Teddie dijo, en el mundo de la T.V. los Shadows están en todas partes — Se metió Yuu a la charla — Pero lo que tengo más duda es que aquellos que acabamos de rescatar estaban bastante cansados, me pregunto si fueron ellos quienes…

— ¡¡Éste es el último!!

De nuevo, parecía ser alguien. Los 3 se miraron por un segundo y cuando estaban a punto de correr hacia donde lo escucharon…

¡Disparos! ¡Muchos a la vez!

— ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡Creí que esas pistolas eran falsas! 

— ¿Ta-tal vez Naoto-kun se equivocó? — Ambas chicas no parecían querer acercarse más al ruido.

Yuu miró la pistola que Mitsuru le encargó y apuntó al lado contrario del ruido, asegurándose que no había nadie, jaló el gatillo.

— …

Nada. 

— Quizás son Shadows que hicieron ese ruido, debemos ir por ellos — Aún sin saber que pudo haber sido, Yuu animó a las dos chicas, seguro de su decisión de ir a salvar al resto, con la determinación contagiada, Chie y Yukiko lo siguieron.

Corrieron hasta llegar dentro de un salón de clase, ahí dentro estaban un joven con un largo abrigo color vino, un niño de uniforme y una chica rubia de cabello corto con extrañas ropas blancas.

— ¿Y esos…? — El chico de abrigo largo y mirada atemorizante los vio llegar sin mucha expresión.

Y sí, había una Shadow en la esquina del salón de clase, cerca del pizarrón . Sólo era una y Rise estaba comenzando a analizarla apenas la vio.

— ¡Senpai, es débil a los ataques físicos! ¡No usen magia!

— Chie, Yukiko, sáquenlos de aquí.

Las chicas estaban a punto de correr cuando la chica rubia saltó de un escritorio a otro con gran facilidad hasta quedar de frente con la Shadow sobre un escritorio.

Sus manos se pusieron al frente y sus dedos apuntaron directo a lo que era su objetivo.

Chie, admiró su agilidad pero al ver que estaba por enfrentarse a ese monstruo intentó correr a detenerla. Pero no pudo con el ruido que sus dedos estaban haciendo… ¿disparos? 

— Objetivo eliminado — Con una voz femenina y un poco mecánica, sus brazos se colgaron en ambos lados para después su cuerpo entero desplomarse contra el suelo.

— ¡Aigis! — El niño corrió por ella quién no respondía a su llamado — ¿Estás bien? ¡Aigis!

— Tranquilo Ken, sólo se ha sobrecargado, dale tiempo para recuperarse — El joven de abrigo no parecía sorprendido por eso, suspiró y se acercó a la "chica" en el suelo, para girar su mirada a los 3 quienes se quedaron sin palabras. — ¿Y ustedes qué quieren?

— ¿No-nosotros? — Despertando de su pequeño shock, Yukiko reaccionó a la voz exigente del joven.

— Qué miedo… ¿qué fue eso?... — Murmuró Chie sintiendo que no debería meterse con ese chico.

— Estamos rescatando a sus colegas de esta escuela, ellos están afuera esperándolos — Directo al grano, Yuu volvió a sacar la pistola de Mitsuru a plena vista — Akihiko y Misturu nos hablaron de ustedes, hasta ahora ya hemos sacado a… 

Diablos, olvidaron presentarse con los otros.

— U-un chico con barba y gorra y… y … la otra con suéter rosa y cabello corto — Trató de recordar Yukiko para ayudar a Yuu

— ¡Y un perro! — Recordó Chie alzando su mano en participación.

— ¿También a Koromaru? — El niño no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza al oírlo.

— ¿Están agotados verdad? La mayoría junto a ellos que acabamos de decir junto a Misturu y Akihiko están afuera.

— …

El chico de abrigo los miró en silencio por un poco más, parecía que juzgar que tanto era verdad de lo que decían, poniendo nerviosos a los 3.

Era un extraño silencio que cargaba el salón de clase.

Pero poco después cargó a la chica rubia como un costal de papas en su hombro.

— ¿Shinjiro-san…? — Murmuró el niño.

— Levántate Ken, no podemos quedarnos aquí.

Cuanto más se acercaba el chico de abrigo color vino, más se daban cuenta lo alto que era, de no ser por que se encorvaba un poco es que realmente de vería mucho más alto que Yuu, pero eso no parecía importarle, puesto que cuando se detuvo frente a él, esperó a que hablara.

— No tengo razones para confiar o desconfiar, pero si lo que dicen es cierto y ya han reunido a esas personas… entonces faltan dos más, contamos con ustedes.

— Faltan Makoto-san y Fuuka-san — Parado detrás, el niño terminó de informar.

— ¿Sólo dos, eh? Muy bien ¡vamos! — Con toda la energía de saber que casi terminaban, Chie brincó de un lado a otro en calentamiento para preparar sus piernas para sus patadas de kung-fu.

— Chie, tendré que pedirte a ti y a Yukiko que los acompañen a la entrada.

— ¡¿Ehh?! — Chie sintió que toda su energía reunida se había desplomado hasta el suelo.

— ¿Yo también? Pero te quedarás solo

— Está bien, si sólo faltan dos personas, no tendré problemas en que confíen en mí 

— Me preocupa más si encuentras algún Shadow que no puedas enfrentar solo… — Chie sacudió su berrinche para expresar junto a Yukiko lo que pudiera pasar.

— Está bien, ayudaré a senpai en lo que pueda, de ninguna manera está solo — Rise escuchando la conversación, les dio la seguridad a las chicas para moverse.

— Aunque creo que sólo quiere tener a Yuu por su cuenta supongo que debemos creer.

— Sí, aún así tengan cuidado al volver — Yuu dedicó una última mirada a todos, junto al chico de abrigo, la rubia en su hombro y el niño para darles punto de partida y separarse de ellos.

Sólo quedaba el tercer piso. No fue tan difícil de encontrarlo estando seguro que no había nada más en el segundo.

Mientras subía las escaleras, realmente el ruido era más estruendoso que los disparos que salieron de la "chica". Parecía una batalla. ¿cómo no la escucharon antes?

Y rápidamente se respondió ya que se dio cuenta que no era en el tercer piso, si no el siguiente, quizás era el techo de la escuela.

— ¡El enemigo está reuniendo energía…! Makoto-san ¿estás bien? — La preocupada voz de una chica se escuchaba a lo lejos.

— …

Sólo una puerta estaba separando a Yuu de la batalla adelante, la luz frente a él mientras subía las escaleras era brillante, casi cegadora, y por alguna razón desconocida, su corazón se sintió agitado.

¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Había gente que necesitaba su ayuda.

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y sus pasos se volvieron más firmes hasta posar ambas manos frente la puerta doble y empujarlas.

Si había un Shadow, una enorme bestia con forma de caballero oscuro con lanza sobre su caballo flotante estaba concentrado magia para un contraataque. Eso no se veía bien.

— ¡Senpai, dame unos segundos para analizarlo! ve por esos dos y… — Rise miró al chico que apenas se sostenía firme con una rodilla al como apoyo y en el otro extremo del techo, la otra chica de pelo verde estaba… ¿dentro de alguna burbuja con forma de mujer? Más bien que el velo del vestido de la mujer parecía una burbuja — ¿Pero qué es eso…?

Pero Yuu no prestó atención a la otra chica. De alguna forma su mirada se quedó congelada en el joven de cabello azul que se había levantado una vez más. Yuu sabía que tenía que invocar alguna Persona que los protegiera a todos, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes.

Sólo podía mirar.

El chico de cabello azul no iba a rendirse, aún cuando su flequillo tapaba uno de sus ojos, Yuu no tenía duda alguna que su mirada estaba concentrada en la Shadow.

Su brazo se alzó y un objeto conocido estaba en su mano. Yuu pudo sentir como si fuera en cámara lenta que apuntaba a su propia cabeza.

— … Espera… 

— ¡Senpai, pero no era…!

Real o no esa pistola, Yuu sintió como el miedo se extendió como el fuego por todo su cuerpo. No lo entendía, pero debía detenerlo.

Pero fue tarde.

— ¡¡Persona!!

  
  


Y sonó la explosión del gatillo.

  
  
  



	2. El líder de cabello azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu ha conocido al segundo Wildcard en una batalla, Makoto Yuuki. Este chico peliazul se ha mostrado como un sarcástico pero amigable líder del equipo perdido dentro de la T.V.
> 
> Tras una pequeña interacción, Yuu sabe que esta gente no tiene malas intenciones y junto a sus amigos están de acuerdo a investigar su situación.

El sonido del gatillo fue inconfundible, Yuu sintió que su corazón se había salido de su pecho y estaba a punto de regañarse a sí mismo por quedarse parado como un tonto que sólo se quedó mirando.

Pero un ser reconocido apareció en su campo de visión. 

Black Frost.

No había duda que esa era la forma oscura del tan conocido Jack Frost, pero esa no era la cuestión. El por qué tenía ese chico una de las Personas de Yuu lo desconcertó, de no ser que el ambiente se hiciera tan frío que lo ayudó a enfriar su cabeza y pensar bien.

Aquella Shadow se paralizó con el hielo por un hechizo de Black Frost.

— ¡Ahora, Makoto-kun!

El chico peliazul soltó un pesado suspiro de cansancio pero su determinación no cambió. Volvió apuntar la pistola a su cabeza y jaló el gatillo, dejando sonar la misma explosión del disparo.

— ¡Se-senpai! ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué está haciendo? 

— ¿Otra Persona...? — Yuu no podía contestarle cuando él mismo seguía razonando lo que veía.

Black Frost había desaparecido en fragmentos de luz azul, y otra figura tomó su lugar; una nueva Persona apareció detrás de él. Yuu también lo reconocía.

— ¿Helel...? 

La figura del demonio blanco con forma humana y cuernos gigantes, confirmó su poder cuando del cielo parecía caer una luz, era brillante, pero no había tiempo de deslumbrarse, pues esta cayó como un pequeño meteorito que aplastó a la debilitada Shadow.

  
  


La luz de su ataque cegó a todos por igual. El suelo tembló por unos instantes y cuando la luz se disipó, la Shadow comenzó desaparecer como humo negro por el aire.

  
  


— ¿Lo… Lo derrotó? — Rise había logrado descifrar sus debilidades, justo como vio, era débil a hechizos Bufu y seguro repitiendo una secuencia de noquearlo y un All-Out-Attack hubiera sido efectivo, al menos repetirlo unas cuantas veces. Pero él estaba solo, parecía que no le quedaba de otra más que hacer un ataque masivo por sí mismo. — Senpai… no encontramos Shadows porque toda esta gente son usuarios de Persona que ya los habían derrotado…

Yuu no podía estar más de acuerdo con la conclusión de Rise, aunque se avergonzaba un poco de no saberlo antes. Si se tardaba tanto de deducir que pudo haber sido sencillo, entonces les costará a su equipo encontrar al verdadero asesino de su pueblo.

— ¡Makoto-kun! — La voz de la chica de pelo verde despertó a Rise y Yuu quiénes estaban soñando despiertos, aunque aún quedaba la duda del porqué podía invocar ese chico a más Personas. No, la respuesta debía ser sencilla: otro Wildcard.

El chico de cabello azul retrocedió su paso hasta que su espalda chocó con las rejas del techo, dejándose resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. 

— Tu nivel de magia está muy bajo, ese último ataque te consume mucha energía — La chica de cabello verde había corrido a su auxilio quedándose a su lado — Por favor descansa, es mejor que vuelva a intentar localizar a todos, si nos encontramos con más Shadows de ese tipo no podrás hacer más ataques de ese nivel otra vez

  
  


— Dijiste que eran las únicas Shadows que hay aquí… — Dijo el peliazul ajustando su cansada respiración — Además si encontramos más, creo que él nos puede ayudar…

Su cabeza se alzó y sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de Yuu.

— ¡Ahh! ¿Hace cuánto que están aquí? ¡No pude detectarlos!

— Seguro que tiene un aliado como Chidori, o como tú Fuuka ¿Verdad? — Dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Yuu.

Ahora que Yuu estaba de pie en la entrada, se avergonzó que realmente haya tenido que ser presentado así.

— Lo siento, parecías tener todo bajo control… — Se regañó Yuu internamente diciendo "claro que no, estaba en sus últimas". Se acercó hasta las rejas para quedar frente a ellos dos — Pero es verdad, somos aliados suyos, mis amigos y yo hemos venido encontrando a los suyos en el camino y están afuera de la escuela y salvo.

— ¡Ah! ¿De verdad? — Se emocionó la chica, levantándose de su lugar.

— Estoy un poco preocupado por ellos, Fuuka, siento que sus amigos se quedaron mirando mientras que los nuestros peleaban con las Shadows.

— Ya, ya, seguro que han sido de ayuda.

Aún con el sarcasmo del peliazul, su amiga parecía acostumbrada a ello. Aunque Yuu no tenía el valor de decir que estaba medianamente en lo correcto.

— Vamos con ellos — Declaró el chico.

— ¿Eh? ¿Confían en mí? — Yuu no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Pues si? No tengo energía para pensar razones para verte como mi enemigo.

— Suena a que me estoy aprovechando de tu debilidad actual, por favor confía en mí y los llevaré con sus amigos.

Ciertamente como Yuu recordaba, su flequillo azul era tan largo como para ocultar su ojo derecho, así que sólo el izquierdo estaba fijamente mirándolo.

Su amiga parecía esperar la respuesta por parte del peliazul, pero tampoco no parecía muy preocupada.

Finalmente un suspiró salió de la boca del chico — Al menos dinos tu nombre — Alzó su mano derecha hacia Yuu, pidiendo de esa forma que lo ayude a levantarse del suelo.

— Ah, sí — Yuu la tomó y tiró de ella mientras se presentaba — Soy Yuu Narukami.

— Makoto Yuuki.

— Yo soy Fuuka Yamagishi — Levantándose por su cuenta, Fuuka sonrió por la certeza de que esa era la forma de Makoto de formar una alianza.

Makoto bostezó y guardó su pistola en un estuche que colgaba como cinturón en su costado — No puedo caminar más, quiero llegar lo antes posible … ¿de verdad no te pierdes con esta niebla?

— Sí, sólo síganme — No era tiempo de explicar el efecto de los anteojos.

— Si somos los últimos se alegrarán los demás de ver a su líder en buen estad…-

Las palabras tiernas de Fuuka fueron interrumpidas cuando las rodillas de Makoto flanqueron apenas dieron un par de pasos al frente.

— Tranquila Fuuka, no hagas esa cara

— ¿Estás bien? — Yuu se volvió a acercar a tomar del brazo a Makoto para ayudarlo a levantarse de nuevo.

— Bueno, de donde venimos, usar a nuestras Personas por un largo tiempo nos agota rápidamente, y luego seguir peleando sin descanso en este lugar… — Fuuka también se acercó al peliazul a asistirlo — además Makoto-kun tuvo que lidiar con protegerme por su cuenta…

— No fue tan malo, Fuuka, me ayudaste analizando las Shadows — Sintiendo que estaba tomando la culpa, Makoto rápidamente la consoló.

— Está bien, en ese caso te cargaré — Tras haber escuchado su conversación, Yuu llegó a una conclusión que no dudo en decir en voz alta.

— ¿Ehh?

— ¿Oh?

— ¡¡Espera, Senpai!! — Claro que Rise no se quedaría callada, lloró como si algo se estuviese escapando de sus manos — ¡E-Es un chico! — Fue lo primero que pudo pensar al reclamar.

— Soy el único que puede cargarlo, y entre más rápido nos vayamos, mejor para todos — Le respondió Yuu a ambos bandos.

— Bueno, es verdad pero… ehh… — Mientras, Fuuka estaba un poco dudosa de su propuesta.

  
  


— Está bien, te ves fuerte así que no me vayas a tirar. 

Si ambos chicos estaban de acuerdo, no había forma de refutar la idea con una mejor, las dos chicas se quedaron calladas.

Makoto estaba listo para que Yuu lo cargara pero le pareció extraño que este chico alto no se diera media vuelta.

— Espero que no estés pensando en cargarme de frente como princesa

— ¡Ah! No, no, lo siento — Yuu pestañeó un par de veces, como si tuviese que reaccionar a la idea que sin querer se había hecho, rápidamente se dio vuelta y se agachó para dejar su espalda libre para que se subiera sobre él.

Y sin mucho esfuerzo, Makoto de un momento a otro ya estaba siendo cargado en la espalda de Yuu. De cierta forma Yuu se sintió orgulloso no solo de su altura, si no de su fuerza para llevarlo sin problema. ¿no era Makoto muy delgado o él muy fuerte?

Fuuka los siguió detrás de ellos sin decir mucho, ya que ninguno decía nada, se le ocurrió hablar para romper el silencio.

— Umm… Makoto-kun, en realidad pareces bastante cómodo …

— Ahh, la verdad es que sí— Contestó Makoto dejando su cabeza caer sobre el hombro de Yuu y sus brazos colgando al frente como un niño — Tiene hombros anchos y firmes, así que...

— ¡Ah! N-No sé si Narukami-san se sienta incómodo que hagas eso

Makoto que tenía su frente pegada en el hombro de Yuu, giró su cabeza para ver a Fuuka, aún con su flequillo despeinado tapándole su ojo. 

Cuando giró la vista hacia ella, Makoto bufó y sólo respondió.

— No me importa… 

— ¿!

Fuuka detuvo sus pasos por un momento, quizás por el cabello de Makoto que tapaba medio rostro que sus expresiones no eran muy notables, pero se preguntó si por un segundo le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su agotado líder.

Curiosamente, a pesar de escuchar la indiferencia del peliazul en su espalda y acomodándose con tanta confianza no le molestó en lo mismo mínimo ¿qué no lo acaba de conocer? Yuu se preguntó si era así con todo el mundo a quien conoce. 

  
  


Algunos minutos después los 3 llegaron hasta la entrada principal, con suerte no se toparon con ninguna Shadow que los amenace en el camino, así que volvieron sin problemas.

Al abrir las puertas todos estaban hablando entre sí, tanto el equipo de Yuu y los de Makoto. No pudo evitar sorprenderse puesto que había dejado a Naoto y Kanji cuidando de Mitsuru y Akihiko con un tenso ambiente.

Rise quién cuidaba la vanguardia de Yuu usando a Himiko, fue la primera en ver su llegada.

— ¡Senpai! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta! — Su voz llamó la atención de todos en general y corrieron al mismo tiempo para verlos.

— ¡Yuuki! — Mitsuru se sorprendió primero de ver a su líder cargado en la espalda de Yuu — ¿Está herido?

— No, no — Rápidamente Fuuka comenzó a aclarar — La suerte de Makoto-kun hizo que nos dejara pelear contra varias poderosas Shadow, ha usado todas sus fuerzas así que sólo está agotado.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Entonces no me digas que sólo está dormido? — La chica de suéter rosa que estaba por explotar de preocupación, terminó con una gran decepción.

— No creí que de verdad se dejara cargar por un chico — El chico de gorra se río detrás, aunque Yuu no dijera en voz alta que hasta hace poco su cara estaba tan pálida como el resto.

Akihiko lo revisó de reojo — Bueno, no hubo de otra, no creo que Fuuka hubiera podido cargarlo por sí sola — Su risa relajada tranquilizó al resto quienes estaban a su lado,rascó su nuca tratando de detener su risa. — Gracias por traerlo.

Se había hecho un pequeño escándalo por el líder de cabello azul. El equipo de Yuu parecía que sólo podía mirar desde lejos.

— En pocas palabras, no hay necesidad de preocuparse que nos hagan daño — Metiendo sus manos a su suéter verde, Chie les sonrió a sus amigos — Se veían algo serios aún cuando se fueron reuniendo pero resulta que sólo esperaban estar todos juntos, son buenas personas ¿no creen?

— Fue una sorpresa, no esperaba que fueran también usuarios de Personas también — Yukiko se sintió un poco avergonzada de haberse emocionado tanto por su rescate contra las Shadows, cuando ellos en realidad sólo necesitaban un guía para salir.

Teddie tiró de la ropa de Naoto para llamar su atención — Parece que Sensei no puede liberarse de esa multitud ¿no deberíamos ayudarlo?

— Es verdad… ya hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo, me gustaría interrogar sobre el estado de esos estudiantes de Gekkoukan, pero deberíamos salir de la televisión primero.

— Muy bien ¡cierren el pico todos ustedes! — Kanji alzó la voz lo suficiente para que absolutamente todos voltearan a verlo en un total silencio.

Parecía que no se lo esperaba la mirada de todos aún si fue Kanji quién los calló. Con palabras torpes que intentaban decir que los siguieran a la salida, sólo formó la extraña oración de "Todos… si no dejan de perder el tiempo, los vamos a dejar a aquí".

Afortunadamente Naoto pudo ponerse al frente antes que eso causara una conmoción. La detective explicó con diplomacia que si no saben cómo regresar de donde vinieron, entonces al menos deberían acompañarlos con ellos a un lugar más seguro.

Se miraron entre todos, el equipo de Makoto parecía intentar recordar cómo llegaron ahí, cuando estaban por llegar a una respuesta, esta desaparecía, dejando una sombría expresión en cada uno de por no tener la respuesta.

Absolutamente ninguno dijo nada. La frustración de no saberlo estaba escrita en el rostro de todos.

— Es desafortunado, pero no sabemos cómo volver… — Mitsuru se resignó de brazos cruzados.

— Ahhh, no hagan esas caras — Yosuke sonrió aún con el tenso ambiente — Seguro no recuerdan porque están tan cansados como su líder ah dormido, no lo piensen tanto, vengan a descansar un poco y les ayudaremos a volver ¿no lo crees Yuu?

El mencionado asintió — Ustedes se ocuparon de limpiar esa escuela de Shadows todo este tiempo, deben estar a su límite.

Con tal sugerencia parecía que a ese grupo le costaba aceptar ofertas tan generosas de desconocidos, pero en la desventaja que estaban, no tenían de otra.

  
  


— De acuerdo, intentaremos no ser una carga para ustedes que nos han ayudado tanto — Hablando por el grupo, Mitsuru dio un paso al frente.

— Si vamos a ayudarlos entonces deberíamos conocerlos mejor — Sugirió Yukiko inocentemente.

— Así es, pero que sea afuera, incluso yo estoy comenzando a sentirme cansado de estar aquí — Estirándose de brazos, Yosuke comenzó la caminata de vuelta.

Con un enorme grupo caminando, Yuu por fin pudo respirar de la multitud que estaba a su alrededor. Se alegraba que sus amigos fueran los primeros en sugerir ayudarlos.

  
  


— Menos mal quienes nos rescataron son buenas personas. 

La voz ronca de Makoto se escuchó en su espalda con murmullos cansados.

— ¿Estabas despierto? 

— Con tanto escándalo, claro que lo estaba

Entonces prefirió hacerse el dormido que enfrentar a sus asustados compañeros por su bienestar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Yuu giró un poco su cabeza para comunicarse mejor — ¿Lograste descansar un poco? 

— Sip, si quieres voy a pie desde aquí.

— … No, está bien.

  
  



	3. Los límites de la acción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras salir de la televisión y reunirse junto al Equipo de Investigación, S.E.E.S. comenzó a darse cuenta de lo poco que pueden hacer.
> 
> Mientras Yuu y Makoto conocen del trabajo que tienen que hacer ambos bandos, se aventuran al Velvet Room por respuestas.

— Resumiremos la situación: no tenemos nuestras pertenencias, sin identificación, celulares ni dinero, nos hemos quedado con las manos vacías. Hace unos minutos, Hanamura nos llevó a la salida del pueblo de Inaba, pero por alguna razón, algún tipo de fuerza nos impide a nosotros salir…

— Parecía un muro invisible, ni siquiera dentro de la T.V. hemos visto algo así — Yuu rascó su cabeza en confusión — Todos los caminos que salieran del pueblo tenían el mismo resultado.

— Al menos esa "barrera" no nos hacía daño, es mejor si lo resolvemos juntos pero... será un problema si no pueden quedarse quietos… — Suspiró Mitsuru quién estaba compartiendo una de las mesas del comedor de Junes junto a Makoto, Yuu, Naoto y la chica rubia quién había recobrado la consciencia.

Los 5 miraban como sus amigos estaban paseándose por los puestos de comida y asomándose a los departamentos de compra de Junes.

— Es mejor así, ya resaltamos lo suficiente para que todos estemos juntos en un gran grupo — Restándole importancia a la inquietud de Mitsuru, Makoto se relajó en su asiento dándole un sorbo a la lata de té que hace poco Yuu invitó para todos.

— Estoy de acuerdo — Dijo Yuu sentado a su lado — Además se están conociendo y no habrá problemas por falta de confianza, aunque aún no termino de conocerlos a todos, lo cierto es que nos sorprendimos de conocer a más gente como usuarios de Persona.

— Si es así, permítanme ser quien los presente y explique — alegó Mitsuru, ajustando su voz antes de hablar de nuevo.

Mitsuru comenzó explicando sobre quienes son. Hasta apenas se habían dado cuenta pero todos en el equipo de Makoto tenían una banda de tela roja en el brazo izquierdo con las siglas "S.E.E.S".

La pelirroja lo explicó casi igual a como Makoto recordaba cuando se unió a ellos. En papel, son un club escolar con actividades extracurriculares, pero gracias al apoyo del grupo Kirijo, este club es respaldado para una investigación de una torre a la que llaman Tartarus, que sólo aparece durante la Dark Hour: una hora escondida entre la medianoche y el día siguiente. 

Sólo aquellos con el potencial eran capaces de experimentar esa hora extra del día, y si era posible, despertar su Persona para luchar con las Shadows que aparecían en la Dark Hour.

Los S.E.E.S son enviados a la torre Tartarus para investigar el verdadero fenómeno de la Dark Hour y el propósito de las Shadows.

Con esto, Mitsuru presentó, aunque sea de lejos, al resto de los integrantes del equipo; Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Ken, Koromaru, Shinjiro y la curiosa Aigis. Aunque dice que ella y Akihiko fueron los primeros en investigar, le dejó el liderazgo de batalla a Makoto por su fuerte potencial de invocar múltiples Personas.

— Eso sería todo, entiendo que puede que sea difícil de digerir, puesto a que el ambiente donde nos han rescatado es diferente a la Dark Hour.

— Lo es, de hecho — Makoto afirmó

— Todos somos usuarios de Persona, pero definitivamente tenemos objetivos diferentes — Ajustando su sombrero de detective, Naoto se cruzó de brazos pensando en ambos bandos.

— Ustedes buscan un asesino — Habló Aigis después de mucho tiempo — Me han explicado sus métodos, acerca de meter a sus víctimas dentro de la televisión, pero de igual forma es única para evadir sospecha.

Aún cuando tenía una voz femenina y mecánica, parecía que estaba decepcionada de no poder ayudarlos con tan poca información.

— La señorita Aigis es… ¿de verdad un androide? — Naoto no pudo evitar mirarla llena de sorpresa cada vez que la veía actuar.

Aigis asintió — Soy la última máquina anti-Shadow con el propósito de apoyar a los S.E.E.S en su investigación, derrotar Shadows, y quedarme junto a él es mi prioridad — Dijo volteando a ver al peliazul.

Makoto y Mitsuru no parecían afectados por la declaración de Aigis de quedarse a su lado. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaban pero a Naoto y Yuu se les abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

— Ehh… ¿estás vigilándolo? — Cuestionó Naoto de nuevo.

— Simplemente sé que es muy importante para mí estar a su lado — Confesó plenamente, ni feliz ni seria.

Yuu se quedó sin palabras, quería cuestionar sus razones pero con esa respuesta no parecía haber mucho que sacar, pero Naoto no estaba satisfecha, comenzó a preguntarle cosas como ¿por qué, quién te programó así, desde cuando? Mitsuru quien tenía cierto conocimiento de dónde venía Aigis se unió a responderle a la detective. Mientras las tres charlaban, Yuu se inclinó a susurrarle al cansado peliazul.

  
  


— No parece importarte mucho que diga eso de ti 

— ¿Mm? Bueno, ni ella sabe por qué soy su prioridad, así que… en realidad mientras no sea un peligro no veo por qué molestarme 

— Sí… es verdad… — Un poco confundido, Yuu disfrazó sus pensamientos tomando de su té enlatado y miró a la rubia recordando en sus palabras.

— No es como si me siguiera a todas partes, no le tengas envidia.

Yuu comenzó a ahogarse con el té que salpicó su garganta — ¡Y-yo no estaba…!

— Más importante — Makoto le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda del peliplata por ayudarle a reponerse de su tos con el té, interrumpiendolo como una pequeña burla, ajustó su voz para no reírse y volver a su serenidad — Acerca del cómo llegamos aquí puede que alguien con una gran nariz nos puedan decir algo al respecto.

Yuu había calmado su tos, incluso por unos segundos le pareció sentir que su cara estaba un poco caliente, pero con aquello último que dijo Makoto se le enfrió la cabeza de vuelta.

Es verdad, los únicos que podrían explicar esta extraña situación sería en el Velvet Room. 

— ¿Una… gran nariz? Parece que ustedes dos tienen una idea — Mitsuru se dirigió a ambos.

— Algo así, pero es difícil de explicar… — Ni siquiera Yuu le podría contar a sus propios amigos del Velvet Room, después de todo, sólo él mismo podía ver y entrar en aquella habitación.

Pero si Makoto tenía el mismo poder que Yuu del Wildcard naturalmente, sólo él podría entenderlo.

— Está bien, lo cierto es que aún no podemos entender el poder de ambos, así que sólo díganos si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar.

Si no podían explicarlo, entonces no había razón para cuestionarlos, Mitsuru parecía tener fe ciega en las habilidades de Makoto y por ende también en las de Yuu. 

— No se preocupen — Asintió Naoto estando de acuerdo con Mitsuru — Estaremos aquí en Junes esperando.

— Tengan cuidado, de ser posible vuelvan antes que se oscurezca. Sería problemático que no estemos reunidos sin un plan para pasar la noche — Aigis tenía la mirada de querer acompañarlos, pero sabía que no tiene el mismo nivel de conocimiento que ellos, por lo que sólo pudo advertir que tengan cuidado ambos.

Los dos asintieron y al mismo tiempo se alejaron ahí con Yuu como guía. 

Saliendo de Junes usando el elevador hasta llegar a la calle, Makoto miraba a su alrededor con la curiosidad de un gato caminando en un barrio nuevo. Vaya que era distinto de Tatsumi Port Island.

Yuu no dijo nada acerca del interés que Makoto mostraba, pero no podía evitar sonreír al ver su conducta.

— La entrada al Velvet Room en la calle del sur, cerca de la parada de autobús, si ves una tienda de libros sabrás que estás cerca.

— ¿Por qué me dices cómo llegar? Si quiero entrar entonces es mejor que vayamos juntos.

De alguna forma, entre más veces Yuu intercambiaba palabras con Makoto, sentía aumentaba la cuenta de las veces que se quedaba sin qué responder.

¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? Algo en su interior le decía que no debía dejar que continuara así y detenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo pensó que quizás debía encontrar el momento para responder adecuadamente con tal de saber en qué pensaba Makoto.

Caminaron por las tiendas que Yuu había mencionado, y tal como dijo, llegaron a una brillante, semitransparente y elegante puerta azul.

— No puedo creer que haya una puerta del Velvet Room en plena calle — Makoto resopló como si esperara algo más — … ¿te das cuenta que cada vez que tu y yo entramos al Velvet Room nuestra consciencia es la que entra a la habitación? ¿y nuestro cuerpo se queda aquí parado sin hacer nada? Parecemos zombies — Sin querer retomó las palabras de Junpei cuando él mismo entró por primera vez y le dijo cómo se veía en su tiempo ausente.

— … Bueno, yo no pedí tener la puerta aquí… — No es como si Yuu no lo hubiese pensado, pero sólo tuvo que resignarse a fusionar sus Personas en plena calle como una estatua — En cualquier caso ¿en dónde está ubicada la tuya? 

— En un callejón, nadie va ahí.

Aunque era sospechoso que un estudiante estuviese en un callejón parado sin movimiento alguno, no le discutió que era un millón de veces más discreto.

— En fin ,ya estamos aquí — Sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de haber "ganado", Makoto metió sus manos en su pantalón en ambos lados, era su posición mas cómoda.

Yuu abrió la puerta del Velvet Room sin más rodeos y al abrir sus ojos, estaba sentado como siempre en esa elegante limusina, con todo su alrededor lleno de colores azules y decoraciones de terciopelo.

Como era de esperarse, Igor estaba gustosamente mirándolo de frente del otro lado de la larga limusina, a su izquierda estaba su asistente de cabello blanco y ondulado, la hermosa Margaret con el compendio de Personas y del otro lado de Igor… otra mujer de azul, con el mismo cabello de blanco pero bastante corto, sosteniendo otro compendio, al parecer.

— Bienvenidos, al Velvet Room — Saludó Igor como siempre.

— ¿Elizabeth? 

Escuchó su voz a su lado, Yuu sabía que Makoto había entrado con él, pero aún así se sorprendió de verlo sentado en ese mismo asiento que él.

Entonces la otra asistente de cabello corto se llama Elizabeth.

— El Velvet Room es un lugar que no se rige por tiempo ni espacio, no debería sorprenderte que me hayas encontrado aquí también — Una traviesa voz salía de la boca de Elizabeth, parecía contenerse de decir más, pero para Yuu ya era demasiada diferencia entre las dos asistentes.

A comparación, Margaret era más seria y a veces un poco coqueta al hablar.

— La verdad para mí es una sorpresa también, Elizabeth. Pensar que vería a mi hermana cuando el viaje de nuestros invitados aún no se han terminado — Margaret suspiró cerrando sus ojos en preocupación.

— No me complace mucho estar aquí tampoco ¿no se sofocan de estar aquí en esta limusina? — Burlándose de la forma que tiene aquel Velvet Room de Yuu, cruzó su pierna con risitas.

— Por favor Elizabeth, no quieras hacer enojar al maestro de tu actitud infantil.

Ambas hermanas se dedicaron un par de miradas retadoras pero sabían que no podían seguir así en frente de su maestro Igor y los honorables invitados Makoto y Yuu.

— Y yo creía que la forma de un elevador de mi Velvet Room era un poco extraña — Se unió Makoto a la pequeña disputa — Ah, pero debo admitir que estos asientos son mucho más cómodos que mi silla ¿no te has quedado dormido mientras fusionas tus Personas?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Yuu usó una fuerza sobrehumana para no reírse. Igor y Margaret lo han ayudado a fortalecerse y a fusionar Personas, no podía sólo reírse de ese lugar.

— Ah, dos Wildcards en un mismo sitio — La traviesa voz de Elizabeth se concentró en ellos — Puedo decir que no me extrañaría que son muy diferentes ustedes dos, pero no me sorprendería que haya atracción.

— ¿Ahh?

El peliazul fue el único quién se expresó con una interrogante mientras que Yuu estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento de lo repentino y normal que había dicho eso.

Margaret ajustó su voz para llamar la atención de todos y desviar el tema que su hermana estaba erróneamente sugiriendo — Una extraña situación apareció ante ustedes, es por eso que han venido ¿no es así?

— ¿Estás diciendo que sabes por qué S.E.E.S apareció dentro de la T.V.? 

— Puedo decir que la misma razón por la que se han perdido, es la misma que los ayudará a volver.

¿La misma? Yuu sólo sabía que cuando estaba a punto de irse a ganar experiencia con sus nuevas Personas y entrenar Naoto como nueva integrante a su equipo en el búnker. Para entonces Mitsuru y Akihiko ya estaban ahí de la nada. ¿Cómo de hecho terminaron allí?

Cuando quiso preguntarle a Makoto, al voltearlo a ver, estaba mordiendo su labio en frustración.

— ¿Makoto?

— … No lo sé… sólo recuerdo que di la orden de retirarnos del Tartarus, y luego había niebla... y luego estaba con Fuuka en ese techo…

Si eso era lo único que recordaba entonces no había mucho qué deducir

— Te ves enojado — Margaret no perdió su sonrisa aún con la situación, le habló con calma a Makoto — Esta limusina conduce a través de la niebla ¿sabes? con el propósito de llegar a la Verdad como su destino.

Makoto alzó la mirada, sabía que los asistentes del Velvet Room nunca les darían las respuestas, pero siempre les darían las palabras adecuadas para seguir adelante.

Elizabeth también se dirigió a él — Cuando recuerdes por qué se perdieron, entonces seguro encontrarás tu respuesta, ¡Oh, cierto! Mientras tanto no necesitarás estos.

Abriendo el compendio a la mitad, Elizabeth sacó en el aire todas las cartas de que Makoto había encontrado y fusionado. Cada una de las Arcana donde se encontraban sus Personas se desvanecieron en el compendio.

El peliazul ni siquiera pudo reclamar ni cuestionar nada, en cosa de segundos ya no sentía ninguna arcana en su consciencia, ni podía sentir a Orpheus. Era un chico normal sin poder alguno.

— Todo mi trabajo… — Suspiró con tanta tristeza que podría contagiarse.

Yuu también se deprimiría si Margaret le quitara todo el trabajo que había hecho para fortalecer a sus Personas, realmente no lo culpaba, pero gracias a eso al menos les dio una pista: este problema no tiene que ver con investigar dentro de la televisión.

— Ah, pero ¿aún puede entrar al Velvet Room? — Yuu se tuvo que asegurar.

— Por supuesto, si quiere.

Una respuesta extraña.

El pobre de Makoto no se sentía satisfecho con esa respuesta y presionó por otra — Esto no es una situación normal ¿no es así? Al menos una pista sería buena.

— Mmm puedo dar una advertencia más bien — inclinó Elizabeth su cabeza menos enérgica pero sin borrar su sonrisa — No deberían ponerle mucha atención a…--

— Elizabeth, no puedes.

Margaret calló a su hermana quién parecía decir algo bastante importante. Makoto y Yuu se sorprendieron un poco, pero no le dieron muchas vueltas, no era muy amable presionar por respuestas a quienes no les tocaba responder.

  
  


— Bueno, si es necesario, volveremos aquí — Sin saber qué más preguntar, Yuu agradeció por la atención que las asistentes les dieron y sacó a Makoto de ahí.

Parpadearon varias veces al darse cuenta que ya no estaban en el cuarto azul, sino de vuelta en la calle de comercios.

— Vamos Makoto, hay que volver con los demás.

El peliazul parecía decepcionado de aquella visita, quizás deprimido. Escuchó la voz de Yuu y asintió levemente; y volviendo a meter sus manos en el pantalón, caminó a su lado.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para ustedes, entre el Velvet Room de Yuu y Makoto ¿cuál les gusta más?   
> Siempre pensé que la limusina era pequeña pero en el anime Marie corría ahí dentro para regañar a Yuu por sus poemas como si nada xD.
> 
> Pero el misterioso ambiente del elevador subiendo me gusta mucho.


	4. Una noche lejos de la Dark Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmotivados por su fallida investigación, S.E.E.S. planea con el equipo de Yuu cómo pasar la noche sin tener sus pertenencias ni nada en manos más que la confianza que apenas comienzan a tenerles.
> 
> Makoto insatisfecho por andar a ciegas, planea mover a su equipo con la ayuda de cierto profesor.

— Entonces estamos atrapados en Inaba

— ¡Junpei, no digas las cosas así! — Yukari lo regañó inmediatamente — Todo lo que has hecho es pasearte por Junes, no has intentado investigar algo

— ¡Ack! No me eches la culpa, Yuka-tan, también te vi merodeando en el departamento de ropa

— Sólo estaba... haciendo tiempo mientras nuestro líder y Yuu-san regresaban.

Akihiko se acercó a esos dos para hacer notar su presencia autoritaria, al menos como su senpai — Vamos, Yukari, Junpei, estamos cansados ¿cómo tienen aún energía para pelearse entre ustedes? — 

Estando reunidos todos nuevamente en el comedor de Junes, el sol ya casi se estaba poniendo cuando los líderes regresaron con la noticia que no tenían muchas pistas además de pedirles que hay que tomarlo con calma, pero solo logró crear un tenso ambiente con S.E.E.S.

— Bueno, toda investigación lleva su tiempo, sería realmente extraño resolverlo en menos de un día, no se sientan mal — Naoto quien tenía la mayor experiencia en casos, se levantó de su asiento para animarlos — Todos ha hecho un buen trabajo, lo mejor sería volver a intentarlo mañana ¿de acuerdo?

— Aww Naoto-kun, esa forma de hablar fue muy linda, a veces olvido que eres una chica después de todo— Rise desde otra mesa no dudó en exponer a la detective.

— E-es verdad … — Confirmó en murmullos Kanji.

Naoto no podía con los supuestos cumplidos de la idol que revelaban aquella faceta suya, su rostro se puso tan rojo que sólo le quedó taparse con su sombrero.

— … Espera… ¡¿Naoto es mujer?! — Gritó Junpei.

Todos en S.E.E.S estaban tan asombrados que no regañarían a Junpei por expresar lo mismo que todos pensaron.

El Equipo de Investigación no los culpaba, pues absolutamente todos creían lo mismo, sólo fue gracias a la Shadow de Naoto que reveló su verdadera naturaleza detrás de esa chica con uniforme escolar de hombre, cabello corto y con la capacidad de modular su voz a un tono grave sin problema.

— Su verdadero yo ¿eh? — Dijo Makoto en voz baja.

— No es por arruinarles la fiesta, pero debemos buscar donde quedarnos o dormiremos aquí mismo — Shinjiro, quien se retraía de meterse en las conversaciones, no tuvo opción más que acelerar las cosas, pues el sol ya se había ocultado.

— No debería ser problema ¿qué tal en el hotel Amagi? — Rápidamente sugirió Chie.

— ¿Un hotel? — Preguntó el pequeño Ken — … Pero ninguno de nosotros tiene dinero para pagarlo, todas nuestras cosas quedaron en casa, no quisiera quedar en una deuda o molestarlos.

— Ken, no deberías pensar que tú pagarías tu habitación — Fuuka acarició con suavidad su cabello, sorprendiéndose continuamente sobre su forma de pensar madura a pesar de ser un niño.

— En ese caso, debería ponerlo a mi cuenta — Pensando en sus opciones, Mitsuru habló — De ninguna forma este equipo dormirá en las calles, si puedo ayudar en algo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

— Whoaa… Mitsuru-senpai nos mostrará su poder detrás de su nombre Kirijo — Junpei nuevamente rió con orgullo de tenerla de su lado en el equipo.

Yosuke estaba por intervenir diciendo algo como que pagar la habitación de todos sería una carga grande en su cuenta. Pero después de escuchar el apellido "Kirijo" creyó había entendido mal.

— Kirijo… ¿del… Grupo Kirijo? … ¡¿Ese grupo Kirijo?!

Mitsuru asintió con nobleza y orgullo de portar ese apellido. No podían opinar más acerca del poder financiero de la pelirroja.

— Umm, por favor esperen — Yukiko levantó su mano — Necesito saber cuantas habitaciones hay disponibles.

Sintiéndose con la responsabilidad de cuidar al equipo perdido, Yukiko rápidamente hizo una llamada al hotel de su familia.

Pasó apenas un minuto y Yukiko parecía medianamente decepcionada al colgar de su celular.

— Al parecer sólo queda una habitacion… pe-pero no es pequeña, seguro que caben bien todos, pero… —Yukiko se giró a Koromaru y se inclinó a acariciar sus orejas con ambas manos — pero no se permiten mascotas… — Le partió el corazón escuchar un triste aullido del perro.

— Yo puedo cuidar al perro — Se ofreció Kanji agachándose a acariciar de la misma forma a Koromaru — seguro que sorprenderé a 'ma, pero es un buen chico, no causará problemas en la tienda.

— Entonces… los chicos se acomodarán de un lado del cuarto y las chicas del otro, si es necesario pondremos una muralla de almohadas — Yukari declaró con firmeza, aunque no los miró directamente, podía escuchar las voces decepcionadas de Junpei y Aigis.

Todos asintieron y aunque ya estaba siendo más tarde, caminaron todos juntos hacia la parada de autobús que los llevaría hasta el hotel Amagi.

— ¡E-Esperen! — Gritó Chie detrás de todos — Entiendo que a Mitsuru-san no le importa pagar lo de todos pero... tal vez sea un poco incómodo que todos estén en un mismo lugar, quiero decir, a menos que sea de vida o muerte, yo no podría compartir habitación con Yosuke ni Kanji, mucho menos Teddie.

— ¡Hey! 

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

— Me parte el corazón Chie-san… — Se quejaron los 3 en el orden que los mencionaron.

— Así que, realmente no me importaría poner mi casa para que al menos una venga a quedarse mientras se resuelve esto — Miró a las 3 chicas, incluyendo a Aigis para decidir.

— Es una buena idea Chie-senpai — Se acercó Naoto a su lado — No creo que a mi abuelo le importe poner nuestra casa si es para ayudar a alguien.

— ¡Sí! A mi abuela también le gustaría conocer a más personas que coman de su tofu — Rise de igual forma se unió al trío.

Yukari, Mitsuru y Fuuka se miraron entre sí, parecían no esperarse tal amabilidad de su parte que no sabían cómo responder, pero tomando en cuenta lo que primero dijo Chie acerca de dormir con los chicos las puso algo nerviosas.

— Está bien, aceptamos su hospitalidad — Sonrió Mitsuru.

Yukari eligió quedarse con Chie, Mitsuru fue elegida por Rise, y Fuuka se llevó a Aigis con Naoto, pues aún si era una máquina no quería dejarla con los chicos.

— Qué pena, hubiera sido bueno que probaran las aguas termales del hotel — Yosuke rascó su mejilla viendo cómo resultaron las cosas.

— ¡¿Aguas termales?! — Yukari casi llora por su decisión de dejar a esos hombres con el premio.

— Bueno… — La callada voz de Makoto volvió a escucharse después de un buen rato, desde que regresó con Yuu del Velvet Room no decía mucho. — No es que espere que nos quedemos mucho aquí pero ¿qué tal si roleamos los turnos? Si seguimos mañana en Inaba, las chicas dormirán en el hotel.

— Suena justo — Habló Aigis.

— ¡Tu ni siquiera puedes meterte a las aguas! — Gritó de nuevo Junpei.

Fuuka rió un poco de la expresión de Junpei para luego preguntar — Ah, pero ¿en donde se quedarían los chicos si eso pasa? 

— Lo resolveremos si llega a pasar — Le respondió sencillamente.

Aún si Makoto no se dirigía a Yuu, sentía que ya sabía la respuesta ¿o quizás lo estaba pensando demasiado? — De… de cualquier modo, se está haciendo tarde — Yuu llamó la atención de todos — No creo que debamos reunirnos en Junes si no tenemos alguna idea concreta de acción

— Sí, sólo volveríamos a llamar la atención — Recalcó Shinjiro — Tal vez debamos investigar por nuestra cuenta este pueblo, no parece muy grande para que lleguemos a perdernos.

— ¿Investigar? ¿Qué estaremos buscando? — El suspiro de cansancio de Yukari se hizo oír, pero Akihiko le respondió en el acto — Si no podemos salir de Inaba, debe haber una razón por la que terminamos aquí, así que debe haber algo que encontremos

— Bueno, mañana es Domingo, no tiene que ser en grupo, pero podemos mostrarles el camino a algunos — Rise parecía un tanto emocionada de darles un recorrido.

— Me agrada la idea — Suspiró Junpei encantado con la belleza y energía que la idol desprendía.

Mitsuru asintió pero tuvo que cortar la conversación de todos para que todos continuaran su camino.

La chicas fueron con las respectivas casas que les fueron ofrecidas y los chicos disfrutaron de las aguas termales en el hotel.

— Vamos Makoto, no seas aguafiestas — Junpei nadó a la orilla invitándolo a que se les uniera. El vapor que desprendían las aguas relajaba el ambiente, habían otras personas que estaban sentados dentro y otras afuera dándose un baño con bandejas de madera.

Makoto entró con batas para asomarse y al ver tanta gente lo hizo retroceder. — No, hace calor — Lo rechazo inmediatamente.

— Por favor, incluso Shinjiro-senpai no quiso entrar, vamos, es raro solo con Akihiko-senpai y Ken.

— No te quedes mucho tiempo Junpei — Makoto se dio media vuelta, agitando su mano de un lado a otro en despedida.

Al entrar a la habitación asignada, estaba Shinjiro que acababa de bañarse, parecía bastante incómodo de usar las batas tradicionales del hotel.

— Senpai.

— ¿Mm? Ah, eres tú, deberías dormir, fue un día largo para todos.

— Sí… 

Si había algo de Shinjiro es que su apariencia fría era sólo eso, pero él realmente se preocupaba por todos a su manera, pero por esa misma razón es que a Makoto le costaba un poco acercarse a él.

— Amm… Senpai…

— ¿Qué?

— … No, no es nada, me voy a dormir.

Tal y como pensó, era difícil hablarle, así que Makoto eligió el último futón del cuarto y se recostó en él, realmente tenía mucho en mente pero afortunadamente estaba demasiado cansado para que sus pensamientos lo dejaran despierto.

— Oye Yuuki — Volvió a hablar Shinjiro a punto de salir de la habitación — No te presiones y no pienses demasiado en las cosas,… creo que de una u otra saldremos de esta… — Aún con su tono de voz indiferente podía entender su preocupación — Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer, aún si no entendemos tu poder, en este pueblo hay alguien en este pueblo que sí ¿verdad? No estamos tan perdidos…

Y se fue de la habitación.

En algún momento le agradecerá a Shinjiro por sus palabras, pero tenía razón. No, olvidalo, no le agradecería.

Gracias a esas palabras, no podría dormir con el pensamiento en esa dicha persona.

Todos los chicos regresaron a la habitación después de disfrutar de las aguas termales. Charlaron un poco pero no parecían preocupados por la situación, Akihiko advirtió que el líder y Shinjiro ya estaban dormidos por lo que debían evitar molestarlos con tanto ruido.

Haciendo caso, todos se echaron a dormir. O eso pensaron…

Inconscientemente estaban esperando a que diera la medianoche y esperar su efecto.

11:57

11:58

11:59

… 

Media noche y las luces seguían encendidas.

— Huh… Creí que la Dark Hour afectaba a todas partes por igual… — Suspiró Junpei.

— Nuestro viaje a Yakushima lo confirmó — La voz de Makoto se escuchó detrás de ellos.

— ¡Whoa! Creí que ya estabas dormido

— No pude … — Todos podían apostar que Shinjiro tampoco estaba dormido, pero se mantuvo recostado a espaldas de todos en silencio.

Nadie dijo nada después, aún si los S.E.E.S buscaban la forma de desaparecer la Dark Hour investigando la torre Tartarus, en esa extraña situación era la única cosa que los hacía sentir en casa.

Ahora realmente se sintieron fuera de lugar. 

*Toc, toc*

— Disculpen … — La voz de una mujer se escuchó afuera de su habitación frente a la puerta corrediza — Es muy tarde y vimos que aún tienen las luces prendidas ¿les podemos ayudar en algo?

Los chicos se miraron en un pánico sin sentido. Sólo por haber sido tomados por sorpresa se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Makoto se levantó y se arrodilló frente a la puerta para abrir y responder con calma — Le agradecemos pero estamos bien… mm… en realidad quisiera comprarme una té enlatado ¿en dónde están las máquinas expendedoras? 

La mujer le dio las indicaciones y Makoto se levantó de su lugar para salir de la habitación y cerrarla.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Qué grosero! No nos preguntó si queríamos una bebida también — Junpei fingió secarse las lágrimas de indignación.

— Creo que sólo fue una excusa para salir — Ken parecía entender lo que hizo — Es decir, ninguno de nosotros tiene dinero, así que… 

Akihiko suspiró con cansancio y se metió en su futón — Sólo espero que no se quede mucho tiempo despierto, me voy a dormir.

Ken se sentía igual de cansado, sobre todo por estar en las aguas termales y se recostó después de Akihiko. Junpei parecía querer salir también, pero sin saber qué hacer una vez afuera, no tuvo de otra más que tomar de igual forma su futón y dormir.

Mientras tanto, Makoto había encontrado la máquina expendedora que le habían indicado. Tal y como dijo Ken, sin dinero no había razones para ir, por lo que Makoto sólo se quedó mirando la máquina.

Sabía que no tenía que sobre exigirse si no sabía qué hacer, pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿qué debería hacer? ¿a dónde ir? ¿por qué no pueden salir de Inaba?

— ¿Oh? Qué joven tan apuesto a estas horas de la noche — Una coqueta voz de una mujer llamó su atención.

— Ah, lo siento, no voy a comprar nada — Sintiendo que estaba estorbando el paso frente la máquina, se hizo a un lado.

— No, no, no es una molestia, juju, es más déjame invitarte una — Makoto que estaba por rechazar su oferta, lo interrumpió acercándose a la máquina — Yo insisto.

La mujer hacía extraños movimientos, parecía que quería presumir de su figura en esas batas del hotel, pero lo único que provocaba era un escalofrío en la espina de Makoto.

— Mi favorito es el té Oolong — Presionó el botón con su larga uña roja y cuidada para comprar dos, entregándolo con un guiño.

— Gr-gracias señorita — Sin más alternativa, Makoto lo aceptó.

— ¡Ohh! Si no eres un joven que sabe de modales, este es un pueblo pequeño, me pregunto por qué no te he visto antes, como profesora conozco a tooodos los estudiantes de tu edad ¿mmm? 

Makoto sintió la urgencia de escapar de las garras de esa mujer tan atrevida ¿que no era mayor? Abrió la lata de té y bebió de ella tratando de calmarse.

— No soy de aquí, soy de la escuela Gekkoukan 

— Hmm, tiene sentido, un joven taaan guapo y con tan buenos modales viniendo de una prestigiosa escuela como esa, ¿lo sabías, cierto? Hasta hace poco nuestra escuela Yasogami hizo un viaje escolar a Gekoukkan, una pena que no te haya visto ahí.

— ¿Un viaje cultural? … No lo recuerdo — Extraño, Makoto nunca escuchó de eso en su escuela ¿Será que fueron en esos días que se enfermó de fiebre y estuvo durmiendo por tres días seguidos? Pero había un tifón en ese entonces. De hecho, le parecía conocída esa mujer ¿pero de dónde? ¿y exactamente cuándo…? 

El razonamiento de Makoto fue interrumpido por la mujer quien se acercó peligrosamente un par de pasos hacia él — ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves preocupado, no me digas que te sientes muy solo por estar lejos de Tatsumi Port Island llegando a este pequeño pueblo, si es así puedes…

¿En serio es una profesora? Incluso escuchar cadenas arratrándose en el Tartarus era menos aterrador que estar con ella, pero debía tragarse ese miedo, de hecho había tenido una idea.

— Umm, de hecho no estoy solo, vine con algunos estudiantes de Gekkoukan a un viaje cultural a su escuela.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la maestra — ¿Vienen de visita a Yasogami?

— Así es, hoy llegamos pero ha sido un desastre, le encargamos nuestras pertenencias a un chico del grupo y las ha dejado en casa, así que llegamos con las manos vacías — Mentalmente estaba culpando a Junpei por haber perdido sus cosas en su historia — Es un largo viaje para traerlas de vuelta, así que no sabemos qué hacer.

— Que tragedia, pero no me han avisado sobre la llegada de estudiantes de Gekkoukan aquí

Makoto ajustó su voz antes de continuar — Como dije, todo ha sido un desastre, soy parte del Consejo Estudiantil y tuve la responsabilidad de avisarles pero... como me he enfermado unos días antes del viaje, olvidé hacerlo, ahora hemos llegado aquí y les he… mentido que todo estaba arreglado… no tengo cara para decirles la verdad y por eso estaba aquí pensando que hacer...

Su mente nunca había trabajado tanto y en tan poco tiempo para crear una historia tan aleatoria. Ni si quiera pensó que se metería tanto en el papel del estudiante torpe que se tomaba como la víctima de sus propios errores, esperando que la maestra se lo creyera y se compadezca.

— Es una tragedia, ustedes chicos deben ser más responsables, oh ¿qué hacer…?

— Mañana puedo llamar a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Mitsuru Kirijo para confirmar nuestra situación, ahora es muy tarde

— ¿Mitsuru Kirijo? Creo haber visto su nombre en la televisión, pero no he puesto mucha atención de a qué se debió la noticia, oh pero si está aquí entonces no podemos quedar mal, puedo ayudar a organizar su llegada ¿cuántos llegaron aquí?

— Somos 9

— Si, si, tiene sentido, nuestra escuela no es muy grande, así que con pocos alumnos será fácil ajustarlos 

Ni siquiera el mismo Makoto creyó que esa mentira funcionara tan bien y de forma tan improvisada ¿debería alegrarse? De cualquier forma, al menos ya tenía algo que esperar al amanecer.

— Yo misma me ocuparé del papeleo, sólo ven a mi habitación juju... con una lista de los nombres de los estudiantes que han venido y en qué grado se encuentran cada uno. 

— Se-seguro...

Moviendo sus caderas para nada discreta e insinuante, le guiñó el ojo para retirarse por su lado. Makoto realmente necesitaba que alguien lo consuele después de ese intercambio de palabras.

— Le pediré a Junpei que me haga el favor… 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonad la tardanza, soy una mala escritora ;;
> 
> Pero la historia sigue, lo prometo~   
> Más por que he estado emocionada con la salida de Persona 5 Strikers y he ahorrado para por fin comprarlo ~ y creanme, llevo un "palacio" completo, la historia promete y el gameplay demasiado adictivo.
> 
> Eeeenn fin, respecto al capítulo, espero les haya gustado   
> ¿han notado que hice un poco coqueto a Makoto? Alguien con un harem automático en el juego tenía que tener al menos una pizca de travesura en esa personalidad callada ~

**Author's Note:**

> El primer capítulo es el más largo, lo prometo ; w ; espero que no les haya parecido largo.
> 
> La perspectiva por ahora está inclinada al Equipo de Investigación, por lo que, aún si ya saben de quiénes se trata, hasta que se presenten no tienen nombre >:D.
> 
> Pero durará poco, eso, nos vemos en el siguiente ^^


End file.
